


With a family like hers, how could she ever ask for more?

by Vanillamaa



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Emmeryn is mentioned once, F/M, Frederick is there for like one sentence, and so is Grima, this is Post-game btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillamaa/pseuds/Vanillamaa
Summary: A short fluffy story with Chrobin and their two famous blueberry children





	With a family like hers, how could she ever ask for more?

Robin dropped the quill she was using onto her desk and leaned back in her chair, groaning as she stretched. She rolled her wrist in its socket as she breathed out and grimaced at the stack of papers she still had to look over and sign. 

Just a few more and then she can call it a day. 

She wondered how on earth Emmeryn dealt with this much work. Despite her grievances, Robin picked up her quill again and began to look over another proposition. In her two year absence after defeating Grima, her work had piled up, but she would gladly do the mind numbing task of paperwork if it means future generations would never have to deal with Grima ever again. 

After sealing the parchment in an envelope and stamping her personal wax seal of the Queen of Ylisse on it, she set it aside and began to reach for another, but a yell made her stop and jerk her head up in alarm. 

Another familiar high pitched scream followed and she stood quickly, not caring that her seat fell too the ground. That scream came again and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she realized who it was.

"Oh gods... Lucina!"

Bolting from her office she followed the scream from where it came, an arcfire tome in hand, ready to burn the person who dare lay a hand on her daughter to a crisp-

"Ahhhhh! Back you monster!"

Robin burst into the courtyard, ready to start chanting the spell, but abruptly stopped in disbelief. Lucina, now at five years old, stood brandishing a stick at Chrom, who had a giggling Morgan secured under his left arm. Chrom began to chase her, roaring as Lucina shrieked, giggles falling through. 

Robin stood in surprise, the arcfire tome still opened in her hands as she watched the scene play out in shock. "Wha- Chrom?"

The trio took notice of her, and still playing along, Chrom went to her side and gently grabbed her wrist, holding it up so Lucina could see.

"Hahaha! Not only have I captured the Prince, I have also captured the queen! Now the kingdom will fall without her!" He said in possibly the worst fake villain voice Robin has ever heard. 

"He got mama!" Morgan shrieked helpfully from Chrom's arms. "Save us Luci!"

Lucina gasped dramatically. "Unhand my mother and brother you fiend!"

"Never! You cannot stop me! I am to powerful!" Chrom laughed still holding on to her wrist as Morgan laughed. 

Finally feeling her heart slow and her confusion disipatate, Robin smirked and let her tome fall harmlessly to the ground. 

"Oh, save us princess! Im afraid my magic wasn't strong enough!" She cried in her best damsel in distress voice and placing a hand on her forehead. 

"No one can save you now!" Chrom said, gently shaking Morgan, keeping his grip strong around the small boy. 

"Do not worry mother! I shall save you! For I have the power of Naga on my side and she shall bless my weapon!" Lucina cried, brandishing her stick upwards to the sky. After a few quick seconds, she rushed at Chrom with a cute yell, stick at the ready. 

"What! You're more powerful than before! How is this possible?!" Chrom cried as Lucina beat her stick against his legs. He lowered himself onto his knees, releasing Robin's wrist and Morgan. "How was I defeated by you?!"

Lucina poked her father in the chest with her 'blessed weapon' and Chrom, quite dramatically, falls onto his back, seemingly to have died to the final blow. 

"I have slain the monster!" Lucina cried, raising her stick in victory. "I have saved you and Morgan, mother!"

"That you did brave knight! And a brave knight such as yourself deserves a reward!" Robin said as she crouched down, a smile playing on her lips. Lucina grinned broadly as her mother kissed her cheek. 

"I was brave too!" Morgan said, tugging at her coat sleeve. 

"Of course you we're! You were a brave Prince and someone as brave as you deserves a reward as well!" Robin said, gathering her children in her arms and peppering their faces with kisses, making them squeal with delight.

"And don't I deserve a reward as well?" Chrom asked, sitting up.

"Monsters who kidnap princes and queens do not deserve a reward." Robin retorted, a sly smile on her face. 

“Yeah!” Morgan and Lucina cried, agreeing with her.

“What’s this? Being ganged up on by own family?” He said, crossing his arms. 

Robin rolled her eyes and leaned forward, kissing his cheek as well. “There. Are you happy now?” 

“Not quite, my love.” Robin narrowed her eyes at the mischievous smile on her husbands face. She then yelped in surprise when Chrom pulled her close to him, his chest shaking with laughter. 

“Chrom!” Robin said, the blush on her face standing out against her pale skin. “L-let go! I still have work to do!” 

“It can wait!” Chrom said. “You’ve been holed up in your office for a few hours now, you deserve a bit of time to relax.”

Robin sighed. Honestly, sometimes it felt like she was raising three children instead of two. But, his grin was infectious as Lucina and Morgan tackled their parents, the force of it sending the four of them to the ground, all giggling and smiling widely. 

But It was nice. Robin could feel the tension melt away under the warm sunlight and practically being smothered by her family’s cheeriness. Lucina’s blue hair tickled her nose as she drew closer and Chrom’s loud laughter echoing through the courtyard.

That was how Frederick would find the royal family just a few minutes later. Rolling around in the ground with pieces of grass stuck in their hair, and while Robin knew the inevitable lecture was going to come from the dutiful knight, she found she didn’t really care. All that mattered was the happiness she felt at being with her family. No war, no Grima hovering over their shoulders, just peacefulness and her children getting the childhood their future counterparts didn’t get to have. 

And Robin wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Any Chrobin is good Chrobin plus two famous blueberry kids


End file.
